Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computing, and more particularly to managing, monitoring, and promoting user development and effectiveness.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, some educational systems have been implementing increasingly rigorous educational standards defining what students are expected to competently learn in order to be considered acceptably educated. However, these educational systems can be limited in reliably determining how their educators are performing relative to these standards or providing the educators that are struggling to meet the standards with the targeted assistance and resources they need to improve. For instance, these educational systems may be slow or unable to identify and address the specific needs and deficiencies of their educators, and thus fail to maximize their students' potential and negatively affect their students' achievement, such as level of knowledge, testing performance, and actual student learning. In some cases, these educational systems are slow to act due to the use of obsolete legacy systems and resources to manage their educators. For instance, these educational systems may use paper-based observation and evaluation assessment methods that can be misplaced, lost, or forgotten about. Additionally, even when eventually entered into a central human resource management system, the assessment results may require further manual processing and interpretation before any action is taken to address any needs or deficiencies revealed by the results.
Furthermore, these educational systems often use various combinations of disparate systems, some manual, some computerized, to manage various aspects of their organizations. In some cases, each of these disparate systems may provide a separate tool for evaluating employees formally or informally, providing training, providing evidence, managing human resources, managing student achievement, etc. However, due to the lack of integration between these systems, it is often difficult for the administrators to tell how their organizations are performing, either as a whole, or by grade, department or individual, which can result in considerable amount of time passing before any action is taken to address the needs of their organizations or employees. Moreover, actions taken by these administrators are often ineffective as the administrators lack the information they need to target their actions to the needs of their organizations or members.